Lettre à
by Gen' V
Summary: Will Jeffries trouve une lettre. Sans être curieux, il veut savoir à qui elle appartient... Du L/S ? Un peu


C'est dans le cadre d'un concours sur un forum, que j'ai créé cet OS. Une lettre adressée à quelqu'un.

En espérant que cette lettre vous plaise ;-)

* * *

**Lettre à…**

Ce soir là, il ne restait plus que Scotty Valens et Will Jeffries au central. Ils finissaient leurs rapports, jusqu'à ce que Scotty décrète qu'il en avait marre et décide de rentrer. Il salua son collègue, et au moment de partir, fit tomber une feuille par terre. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte et Will non plus. Une heure plus tard, ce dernier quitta lui aussi le bureau. Au moment de partir, il vit le morceau de papier et le ramassa. Hésitant à le jeter à la poubelle, il ouvrit la feuille, qui était pliée, juste au cas où ce serait un document important. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna au plus haut point : Une lettre écrite par son collègue.

En effet, depuis que les affaires internes enquêtaient sur la fusillade dont avaient été victimes Lilly et Stillman, il s'était avéré que Scotty en faisait les frais. Stillman s'était battu pour que la sanction ne soit pas trop lourde. Il avait réussi à ce que Scotty n'obtienne qu'un blâme, et le divisionnaire avait exigé des séances obligatoires chez le psychologue. Son dossier faisait état de plusieurs manquements à son devoir d'impartialité, notamment intimidation de suspects et perte de sang froid. C'est ainsi que, n'ayant pas le choix, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé devant le psy à devoir lui confier ses états d'âmes. Chose qu'il ne faisait pas au début, puis il s'était avéré que l'écriture lui permettait de vider son sac. Dernier point restant à voir : écrire ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même et qu'il n'avait jamais dit. Donc, Will voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un document personnel, replia le morceau de papier et entreprit de le glisser dans le casier de Scotty. Mais une phrase l'intrigua, une phrase qui lui révéla toute la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait son ami, mais étant trop préoccupé par l'état psychologique de Lilly, personne ne s'en était aperçu. Il lut donc les quelques lignes, avec une sensation d'indiscrétion, mais c'était pour le bien de son ami.

_« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris ces lignes. Personne ne les lira et encore moins toi. Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi j'éprouve ce sentiment à chaque fois que je te vois. A chaque fois que je constate que tu as encore passé une nuit horrible, hantée par tous ces cauchemars. Ce sentiment d'impuissance, car je sais que je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de te dire que je compatis. J'ai horreur de ça ! Tu as trop souffert Lilly ! Alors pourquoi la vie s'acharne t'elle sur toi ? Tu mérites d'être heureuse, tu mérites qu'on t'aime et tu mérites d'aimer. Ton dévouement sur les affaires classées montre à quel point tu es en mal d'amour. Cet amour que personne ne peut te donner, à cause de ton blindage qui décourage tous ceux qui tentent de t'approcher. _

_Je n'ai jamais essayé, ou alors très maladroitement… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu comptes pour moi. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive un autre malheur. Te voir étendue contre le mur dans cette salle d'interrogatoire m'a fendu le cœur. Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, si j'avais réagi plus tôt, si… J'en ai risqué ma carrière, mais si c'était à refaire, je ferais exactement pareil. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais tu fais ressortir tout le meilleur en moi. Je me rends compte maintenant, que je t'ai fait souffrir. Pourquoi avoir trahi ta confiance ? Il y avait des circonstances, certes, mais dans mon malheur, je t'ai fait souffrir. Toi qui as déjà trop souffert. Alors, je ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, car, même moi , je t'ai fait pleurer. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, et si tu savais à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir pardonné ! _

_Je n'aurais sans doute jamais le courage de te le dire, alors ma lâcheté me pousse à l'écrire. Certainement dois-je penser que le hasard fait que tu devines ce que je ressens. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot sur ça. Du respect ? Oui, j'en ai pour toi. De la confiance ? Tu l'inspires à tout le monde ! J'ai confiance en toi, et c'est réciproque, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé de t'aider face à Ed. De l'amitié ? Je crois oui, on est amis tous les deux. De l'amour ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Je ne me suis jamais posé cette question. Peut-être le devrais-je ? _

_Ma résolution… essayer de te prouver que oui, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, que, oui, je suis à tes côtés comme je te l'ai déjà dit, te prouver à quel point tu comptes pour moi, et à quel point je suis perdu sans toi. »_

_Ton ami Scotty. _

Will replia la lettre et eut une idée. Ses deux amis souffraient. Il décida donc de forcer le destin et avant de partir, glissa la feuille dans le casier portant le nom de Lilly Rush. Un sourire sur le visage, il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Oui, Lilly méritait d'être aimée et d'aimer, Scotty aussi méritait ça. Peut-être cela ne servirait-il à rien, mais ne dit-on pas : qui ne tente rien n'a rien ?


End file.
